A Dark Night
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: A puppyshipping one-shot.. One night Katsuya decides to end it all...when Seto decides to go the same night, they run into each other; both not doing what they originally planned. Please R&R!


**Puppyshipping one-shot. Enjoy **

**Warnings: Yaoi (duh) But that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I own this fanfic, but I unfortunately do not own yu-gi-oh, the plot, or any of its characters. (Meh x/ ) **

Katsuya ran to the top of the school building. It was late, and he knew no one would be there to stop him. He stood on the ledge, ready to go.

Katsuya looked down, it was a long way.

He had done this almost every night for the past two weeks, wanting to jump every time. But this time, he made sure nothing was holding him back. He got into a fight with his dad, Shizuka was mad at him, and he didn't care what his mom thought. He didn't care what anyone thought. It wouldn't matter after he was dead.

"Fancy meeting you up here." Someone mumbled beside him. Katsuya whipped around, shocked to see Seto Kaiba standing there.

"What are ya' doin' here, Kaiba?" Katsuya asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Believe it or not, I was thinking of jumping." Seto muttered. Katsuya lowered his head.

"Why? Ya' got tons of people who love ya'." Katsuya said. Seto chuckled.

"The only person who really loves me is Mokie. I think he's one of the main things holding me back…" Seto trailed off.

"Well, you're lucky, I ain't got no one." Katsuya pouted, and then sat down. Seto stayed standing.

"Silly mutt, you have tons of people who love you." Seto said. Katsuya looked up at him.

"What are ya' talking bout, Kaiba?" Katsuya asked.

"You have Yugi, Honda, Atem, Anzu, Shizuka, and Ryou, even if he won't admit it. I know there's even more than that. That's real love. I don't have much of it." Seto stated. Katsuya looked out.

"I guess, I looked over them." Katsuya mumbled. Seto chuckled.

"Looks like someone's got to be a little more grateful for the love they have." Seto said and sat next to Katsuya.

"Well there's people besides Mokuba who love ya', Seto." Katsuya said. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Like who? You guys are all my rivals." Seto said.

"It doesn't mean we hate ya'." Katsuya said.

"Well, I consider Anzu a fangirl, Honda doesn't love me, I know that for sure. Yugi doesn't, considering we fight all the time, which automatically cancels out Atem, Ryou loves everyone, and you've said to my face you hate me." Seto explained. Katsuya pulled his legs up to his chest and the wind quietly blew his hair back.

"I tell a lot of people I hate them, it doesn't mean I do. I grew up around my dad sayin' he hated me and Shizuka, but I know somewhere deep down inside he loves us, even if just a little bit. It's just a way t' express my anger, I don't hate anyone."

"So, you don't hate me?" Seto asked. Katsuya laughed.

"Do ya' mind if I call you Seto?" Katsuya asked.

"Slightly, but go ahead." Seto said.

"No, Seto, I don't hate ya'. In fact…" Katsuya trailed off and started shivering.

"What?" Seto asked, wondering why he trailed off at "In fact."

"I'm just cold, I didn't bring a jacket, I was plannin' on…"

"You know I couldn't live with myself if you would've jumped. To know that I was just inches away, and I could've saved you." Seto interrupted. Katsuya looked at him, surprised.

"I didn't know ya' cared." Katsuya said.

"Of course I care, puppy, in fact…" Seto trailed off. Now it was Katsuya's turn to be confused.

"What?" Katsuya asked.

"You tell me why you trailed off first." Seto said, feeling quite childish.

"No you." Katsuya said. The two both sighed. Seto felt himself start to shiver.

"It is cold out here." Seto said.

"Maybe we should huddle together, ya' know, body heat." Katsuya said. Seto smirked.

"You just want an excuse to hug me." Seto said.

"God, Kaiba, no. I could just leave instead…" Seto laughed.

"Calm down, puppy. Body heat, right." Seto said, wrapping his arm around the younger boys' shoulders.

"I'll tell ya' after ya' tell me." Katsuya said. Seto shook his head.

"You trailed off first, so you tell me first." Seto said. The two sighed again.

There was a long silence until Katsuya started dozing off. Seto laughed and Katsuya snapped up. They both started talking at once.

"Seto…"

"Katsuya…"

They looked at each other and laughed; their faces only an inch apart. Katsuya looked into the dragons shining blue eyes, and Seto looked into the puppy's deep amber eyes. They both spoke at the same time again.

"I…" They smiled. They sat and stared at each other for a little bit, then Seto took his hand and cupped it around the puppy's cheek, pressing their lips together in a kiss that ended as quick as it started.

"…love you." They both said. Seto then smiled and leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I love you, puppy."

"And I love you, with real love." Katsuya replied, and Seto pulled him into another, longer lasting kiss.


End file.
